


Christmas Gift

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: Kim Yugyeom surprises Kaye with something different for Christmas this time.





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy birthday Kaye!!

Kaye knows it’s almost Christmas when her mom starts preparing their guest room for their annual visitor – Kim Yugyeom’s family. Their parents have been best friends since they were college and they expected Yugyeom and Kaye to also be best of friends. However, that is not the case because they’ve always been like Tom and Jerry with their never ending bickering.

“Kaye can you please do me a favor? Please ask Yugyeom if what time are they going to arrive here?” Her mom asked her as she finishes tidying up the room.

“I don’t want to talk to him, mom. You know I hate talking to Yugyeom.” Kaye answered.

“Marjorie Kaye, do you want me to ground you and not let you attend your prom or are you going to do as told?” Her mom warned her and she had no choice but to follow her.

Kaye then called Yugyeom and luckily he answered immediately.  
“Hey Kaye! You miss me already? Don’t worry we’ll be together again in a few hours.” Yugyeom teased her like usual.

“Shut up Yugyeom. I was just going to ask if what time are you arriving?”

“So you miss me that much that you cannot wait for me to arrive? We’ll be there in about an hour maybe?”

“’Kay. Bye Yugyeom and no I won’t miss you, ever! Over my dead body!” Kaye then hung the phone up before Yugyeom had the chance to respond.

Don’t get her wrong, though, she loves it when the Kim’s spend the holidays at their place--it seems like Christmas isn’t Christmas if there isn’t two family in their house having Christmas eve dinner. But Yugyeom...Yugyeom just makes it hard for Kaye. He always have something to annoy her, tease her. It was fine when they’re a bunch of ten-year-olds who don’t have anything else to do than annoy each other. But it’s different now, they’re turning fifteen this year; puberty and feelings are now in between the two friends. Yugyeom is still a bit immature though--maybe that is why Kaye is always annoyed at him.

After almost an hour--just like Yugyeom said--their family arrived at Kaye’s humble home all with their luggages packed with clothes and presents.

It’s almost dinner time so after exchanging how are you’s and hugs, the moms went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner, dads went to the living room to watch some sports shows while the ‘kids’ are awkwardly left at the porch--in dilemma; helping their mothers will just end chaotic in the kitchen, watching TV with their fathers, on the other hand, is just so stiff for them.  
So Kaye and Yugyeom just stood in the porch in silence, which was weird for Kaye, she keeps on thinking that Yugyeom will turn into his annoying mode anytime soon, or won’t he? Just for once.  
“You missed me that much you can’t even talk?” Yugyeom asked.  
Okay, maybe Kaye spoke too soon.

“Whatever.” Kaye answered rolling her eyes as she sat on the porch steps. Somehow, their bickering seems more normal and comfortable than complete dead silence.

“Did you get me that sneakers I’ve been wanting as a present this year?” Yugyeom teased sitting beside Kaye in the porch.  
Kaye unknowingly blushed. No, she didn’t get that ugly pair of kicks, but she made sure her mom bought it instead as her gift for Yugyeom.

“Of course not!” Kaye answered. “Those are ugly!”

“You don’t appreciate real beauty!” Yugyeom groaned. “You don’t have money to buy it anyways.”

“Shut up.” Kaye answered.

“So what did you get me?” Yugyeom asked expectantly to which Kaye didn’t answer.

“C’mon, I’m sure you prepared something.” Yugyeom teased even more. “It’s almost Christmas, just give it to me.”  
Kaye still didn’t say anything.

Yugyeom scoot closer to her, nudging his elbow in the side of her tummy. “C’mon now, just give it to me.”

Kaye had had enough so she aggressively stood in her feet and stormed inside the room. “Grow up, Yugyeom!”

“So, I heard,” Yugyeom’s mom said over dinner. “Kaye’s prom is coming!”

Kaye’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. Why is prom even a big deal for mothers?

Kaye just replied with a shy smile.

“When is it again?” she asked again.

“In two months, February.” Kaye answered.

“Are you excited? Do you have a date?” Yugyeom’s mom asked.  
Kaye almost stopped chewing with the sudden fire of questions, also because no one has asker to be anyone’s date yet.

“No, I-I” Kaye stuttered, she didn’t know how to say that she doesn’t have a date yet especially when Yugyeom is just around always waiting for an opportunity to tease her. “I don’t have...any plans yet.”

She shot a quick look at Yugyeom, checking if he’s listening and mentally preparing to battle his teasing, but Yugyeom is too preoccupied with the pasta he’s eating.

“Well, I’m sorry, but that’s fine.” Yugyeom’s mom said, more relieved than apologetic. “I’m sure you’ll have a date, no one will miss the opportunity to dance with the wonderful young lady that you are.”

Kaye just smiled in reply. She loves Yugyeom’s mom but sometimes, she can really be too talkative.

Just when Kaye thought she’s done with the interrogations, she asked more questions like what is their prom’s theme, does she has a dress yet (she still hasn’t but she’s eyeing on one piece), what color it’ll be--tons of questions she all politely answered.  
“Are outsiders allowed to attend?” She suddenly asked.

“Yes, if as a date of a student.” Kaye answered naturally, she got used to the nonstop questions she didn’t even asked why she’s concerned.

“Grea--” Yugyeom’s mom was cut by Kaye’s mom.

“I think it’s too early to talk about this, eh?” she said.

“Oh, yeah of course.”

Kaye let go of the fact that something is weird between their mothers, probably grown up matters, she thought. What concerns her more is Yugyeom’s unusual self during dinner. The whole time, he was unbelievably quiet as if he’s not there in the dining table and is he actually fidgeting his fingers under the table? What is he nervous for?

“Gift giving time!” Kaye’s mom excitedly announced, it’s past eleven in the evening, less than an hour before Christmas. It have been their tradition to exchange and open gifts around this hour.  
Kaye gave her parents and Yugyeom’s parents a pair of couple socks. She knows they’re not going to wear it but it’s so cute she decided to give it as gift. In return, she got a new book from Yugyeom’s parents and her parents gave her the bag she’s been dying to have. A little lady like her should have a grown up item too.

Kaye carefully watched Yugyeom as he unwraps the box of present from her mother--that ugly kicks she carefully chose and wrapped with her own hands. She made sure that every fold is aligned, every tape is neatly pressed and Yugyeom is just carelessly ripping it into pieces. His eyes light up at the sight of the sneakers he’s praying for every night.

“This is so amaaziiiing!” he exclaimed as he kicks off his shoes to try it on.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kaye’s mom said. “Kaye insisted on buying it for you.”

Kaye’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment at the sound of her name. She can already feel a pair of eyes looking at her slyly.  
“And you said it’s ugly.” Yugyeom said as he walks to Kaye, showing off his new kicks.

“I chose it so you should stop bugging me about it.” Kaye defended. “Still ugly, though.”

Kaye looked at Yugyeom, admiring how happy he looks as he carefully inspect every part of his shoes. Kaye was caught off guard when Yugyeom looked up at her, flashing a blinding smile.  
“Thank you!” he exclaimed before throwing himself at Kaye in a hug.

Kaye almost stopped breathing and her first reaction is to push him away, a bit too hard.

“Hey that hurts!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

Before he can complain even more, Kaye shoved a paper bag at him. It’s wrapped less fancy comapred to the shoes, Kaye didn’t want Yugyeom to think that she spent much time for his gift.  
“Whoa, another one?” Yugyeom asked in a beaming smile. “I knew it you like me this much.”

Before she can even utter a word, Yugyeom put his arms around Kaye’s shoulder. “Thank you! You’re the best!” Then he’s off ripping the present.

He opened it and was a black sweatshirt that perfectly goes with his new kicks.

“Wow! This is amaziiiiing!” Yugyeom exclaimed. “Really, thank you, Kaye.”

Kaye just smiled, she’s glad he likes it but she won’t admit of course.

Instead, Kaye held out her palms at Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom just stared at her.

“What?” he asked.

“Where’s my gift?” Kaye asked back.

Yugyeom looked at her. For a moment, he looked like he’s getting something from his jacket’s pocket but then he looks away. “Nothing.”

“What?” Kaye smacked him playfully in the shoulder. “C’mon, just give it. It’s almost Christmas. Come on.” she repeated, shaking Yugyeom’s arm.

Yugyeom stood, turning away. “I don’t have a gift for you.”

Kaye isn’t asking much, besides, Yugyeom never really gave her a serious gift. Last year was a book entitled Marvel Superheroes for Dummies, last last year was a funny, fuzzy pair of sunglasses she never wore--it can really be anything and Kaye will still expect it. Thing is, Yugyeom never failed to give her a gift. Sure it was weird but his gifts are always...special. She remembers she really wanted to know about Marvel ever since watching The Avengers and that fuzzy shades is shaped like a bunny and she just loves bunnies. Yugyeom looks childish and all but he understands Kaye in all corners of her life.

So it breaks Kaye’s heart a little when she didn’t get a gift from Yugyeom. It’s the first time since they started giving each other gifts when they were ten. Too bad this year she was expecting something different since they’re a bit older now. Maybe she shouldn’t have assumed.

It's past midnight but Kaye couldn't fall asleep. She's still a bit upset about Yugyeom and hadn't talked to him since the gift giving. She still don't get it why he was the one throwing tantrums when he's the one who didn't give a gift.

When she's losing hope in getting sleep, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk, hoping it'll help her sleep. She carefully went down the stairs and went straight to the fridge.

She was pouring milk in her glass when she heard something in the living room. It's almost two in the morning and she's pretty sure everyone in the household is asleep. Fear creeps to her whole body as she tightens her grip in her glass.

She was about to run straight to her room when she heard someone speak.

“Couldn't sleep?”

It was Yugyeom slowly approaching her. Kaye let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Geez, Yugyeom. I almost had a heart attack.” she admitted taking another glass and pouring milk for him. “What are doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asked instead of answering to which Kaye just rolled her eyes.

There was silence. It was unbearable until Yugyeom mummbled.  
“I'm sorry about earlier.” Yugyeom said.

Kaye waited for him to continue. “I...uh...I’m…”

Kaye looked at him expectantly. “What?”

“Here.” Yugyeom said quickly turning away, placing a tiny box in front of Kaye.

Kaye's eyes widened. So he has a gift. Or did he just made this now? Kaye thought to herself.

But instead of firing Yugyeom with questions, Kaye carefully opened the box and she was welcomed by a silver necklace with a bunny charm. Oh, how she love bunnies.

“Ohmygosh this is so beautiful.” She carefully took it out of the box and wore it--letting the box fall on the floor.

“Thank you so much, Gyeom! I love this!” Kaye said turning to Yugyeom but he's down in the floor picking up the box.

Yugyeom handed it to Kaye which she took immediately, a bit weirded out because of the action. As she takes it from him, she felt a paper sticking out of the box.

She took the paper and her eyes almost popped out when she read the word written on it.

Prom? The note says.

Kaye looked at Yugyeom with wide eyes asking for an explanation.

“I mean, I know it's your prom,” Yugyeom started explaining. 

“...and it's weird that I'm asking you to be my date on your prom but…” he trailed off, glancing at Kaye. “I don't want you dancing with other so I asked my mom, who asked your mom if I can go to prom and...it was obvious that they were both excited.”  
He turned to Kaye who's still in shock.

“I'm actually doing you a favor,” Yugyeom continued. “You know, in case no one wants to go with you.”

Instead of being annoyed, Kaye just laughed it off and smacked Yugyeom's arm playfully.

“Just admit it, you wanted to dance with me.” Kaye said taking a sip of her milk.

“I already said that, dummy.” Yugyeom fired back before taking a sip from his milk.

The two of them dunk their faces in their milk trying to hide their smiles.


End file.
